


Dreams Come to Life

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias gets Ti a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> Thank you, Tray, for being my best/worst enabler.

I am not a cruel person and I try to make people happy. Provided those people are my friends. I know a lot of people misunderstand my open relationship with Marco, so I know those people would consider it odd that I spent time and effort for one of my lovers.  
  
But she wasn’t just any lover, she had been a great help to me throughout the war with the Yeerks. Ti and Norpo had been valuable assets and I had never forgotten their contributions. Which is why I rested on Marco’s mansion’s roof after a long trip.  
  
Marco and I had gone to the Andalite homeworld to visit Ax. Well, we didn’t go there just to visit Ax. I had found out that Ti had a crush on Visser One’s host body. So I had made a long journey to acquire Alloran. It had taken awhile to convince him and I had promised him, if possible, that I would use it to help make his name clean again.  
  
So I wouldn’t be using his morph hardly, if ever. I’d probably only use it like I did my Mark Ruffalo morph, but even less.  
  
As I prepared myself mentally for seeing Ti and Norpo again, I took off.  
  
I circled around Marco’s mansion a few times before heading to Ti and Norpo’s house. As I approached her house, I saw her returning back from a run. Norpo must be in her head now as he was the one more worried about Ti’s health. He had done a lot for her, including helping her detox.  
  
 _Hi!_ I yelled at her as she started opening the door.  
  
They waved at me and then opened the door, allowing me to enter and land on the kitchen table.  
  
“So, Andy, you’ve been gone for awhile.” Ti said with a grin.  
  
 _It took some time to get your birthday present._ I replied.  
  
“Ti’s birthday hasn’t come yet.” Norpo said confused.  
  
 _Well at least I got you something, right?_  
  
“Depends on the gift.” Ti replied.  
  
 _I went to the Andalite home world and got you something._  
  
“A morph?” She asked excitedly and then looked around.  
  
 _You can stop pretending about that outburst, I replied. I know about you and Alloran._  
  
Ti started to blush while Norpo grinned.  
  
I jumped down from the table and started morphing. It was more than a little weird to morph my greatest foe. But as I rose up and gained blue fur, I knew it was worth it by the smile on Ti’s face. Also her hand that was slipping under her pants was nice.  
  
After I finished my morph I walked towards her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“No,” Ti hissed and used both hands to push my arm away. “Visser One doesn’t ask.”  
  
Oh, she wanted a little roleplay. She wanted to believe that the former Andalite Controller was fucking her. I would put a show on for her then.  
  
I quickly flicked my tail and put it inches from her throat. Her natural reaction was, of course, to push herself up against the wall. I slowly dragged my tail from her throat to her pussy and then pulled it away from her.  
  
 _Norpo, you seem to have let your host get out of control._ I said, trying my best to imitate Visser One. _Maybe you don’t need her._  
  
I touched her tits with my hands. Squeezing them gently. As her breathing increased I had one hand gently rub the front of her pants. Ti started to moan and attempted to touch my arm. I stepped away from her, trying to look offended.  
  
“Please, Visser,” She moaned and I allowed her to touch my face. “Invade me. Fuck me. Make me yours.”  
  
I pushed her up against the wall as my cock yearned to be inside of her. I clumsily undid her pants and pulled her panties down. I teased her pussy and she moaned loudly.  
  
“Please. Oh, please.” Ti moaned as she took off her shirt and bra, her nipples hard.  
  
I used my free hand to squeeze and tug at her nipple.  
  
 _Human, go under me._ I said as I stuck two of my Andalite fingers deep inside of her.  
  
Ti moaned loudly and attempted to kiss my mouthless face.  
  
“Yes…” She said and quickly went under me.  
  
It wasn’t long before I felt her pussy on my cock. Without thinking, I started to thrust in and out of her. Her pussy was nice and wet. She and I moaned loudly.  
  
“Viss…er…Vi..ah..ah…ah!” Ti yelled out. “Oh…oooh!”  
  
 _Ti! I! I!_ I yelled out and had to use the wall for support, my Andalite legs having a hard time keeping steady.  
  
As I was starting to come I felt Ti detach from me. Before I could do anything else, I came.  
  
“Visser, do you want to try out the human sense of taste?” Ti asked and I moved away from her.  
  
There she was, covered in come. My come, Alloran’s come. I took a few seconds to breathe as I demorphed and then morphed Ruffalo. Ti was very patient as she waited, probably because she knew it would be worth it.  
  
“Taste. Aste.” I said, imitating how Ax spoke while in human morph.  
  
I started licking and kissing her inner thigh. When I got close to her pussy I just kissed the outer edges. I was greeted by a loud moan and her trying to push my face into her pussy. In response I started moving towards her tits as I kissed her. Every now and again I would lick her, tasting Alloran.  
  
“Yessss. Es.” I said. “Thi. Is. Sense of ta-“  
  
Then I bit her tit and she dug her nails into my back. I then kissed her hard on the mouth and her tongue entered me. As I held her arms over her head, I entered her. Quick and fast thrusts.  
  
“Vis-“ Ti yelled.  
  
“Ti!” I yelled out and felt her come as I did.  
  
I rolled off of her and looked at her happy face. I breathed hard because of the fucking and how quickly I had morphed.   
  
I patted her pussy and asked, “Was it a good gift?”  
  
Ti just smiled at me.


End file.
